


Il giorno delle nozze

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oltre la porta magica [1]
Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Coraline è cresciuta, ma non ha mai dimenticato la strega.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fm7ntyycGbUArtista: Dream TheaterTitolo: Another DayTitolo Tradotto: Un Altro Giorno





	Il giorno delle nozze

Il giorno delle nozze

Coraline si legò i lunghi capelli blu in una treccia.   
La madre sorrise, le occhiaie intorno ai suoi occhi s’ispessirono e una ciocca per metà nera e per metà grigia le finì davanti al viso. Sistemò il velo sul capo della figlia, ce sorrise.  
“Ancora non ci credo che indosserai un vero vestito da sposa e non il tuo impermeabile giallo” disse la donna.   
Coraline ridacchiò.  
“Spera che Wybie non si presenti con la maschera, piuttosto” disse la ragazza. Alzò la gonna bianca e ghignò, guardando il gatto nero strofinarsi sulle sue ballerine gialle.  
“Già, l’aveva persino il giorno del funerale di sua nonna” sussurrò la botanica.  
< Avrei tanto voluto vedere la strega ridotta in cenere per essere sicura sia scomparsa, ma non farò crescere i miei figli in questa casa, andrò a vivere dal mio deficiente di un Wybie > pensò.  



End file.
